Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to semiconductor devices including channel regions integrated within nanowires and nano-sheets.
Description of the Related Art
With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. The use of non-planar semiconductor devices such as, for example, nanowire and nano-sheet transistors may be the next step in the evolution of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices.